Bright lights and smiles
by FluffyPuffyWriter
Summary: When Kagome goes back to give Inuyasha the last shard, he begs to go with her, but she is nervous in a strange way, like shes hiding something, and keep on saying what will they think when she does take him, what does he think?IK
1. when they meet

_Wow…I haven't seen this place forever. It's like yesterday I lived in Japan. Finally I'm back, though I have changed a lot. I am not that girl who cries at night cause of a boy, I am totally over Inuyasha, 100. But if I am, why don't I have the courage to see him and give him the last fragment? I do have the courage I just never lived here, and now, it is time._ That's what Kagome thought as she looked at the well, it's been three long years since she last saw him, and now finally she is going to go.

She jumps, and prays at the same time. Her memories come back, remembering her mini skirt that she wouldn't dare to wear now, and that one night…but now she has reached the cold hard bottom of the well, and her weak eyes look up. She sees trees covering the well, and she manages to climb up. She tries not to look so eager to see everyone, but she couldn't help it.

Narrators' POV

In the dark green forest lies the hanyou up in a tree. Eyes closed in his red outfit he sniffs the breeze, and opens his eyes.

"Huh, Kagome's scent, that can't be her, it must be someone that smells like her, that's it"

"Why are you talking to yourself?" A little girl asked, "If you need someone to talk to you can talk to me!"

Inuyasha looks down to see a little girl, well not that little around 11. Of course Inuyasha knows it is common courtesy to call a little girl older. Her dark hair and playful eyes gave away that she was a young beautiful girl.

"How old are you, twelve… you wouldn't understand"

"Why does everyone think that I don't understand, I once loved before…"

Inuyasha was shocked when he heard that, but then realized that love comes in all shapes and sizes.

"Who your mom? That's not what I'm talking about now if you wouldn't mind leaving that would be nice"

"But, I need someone to talk to, what's your name?"

"…Inuyasha, and I have to go, there's someone I promised to see"

Inuyasha rushed through the forest and jumped through the trees, he stops and looks up, to see a huge cabin, _this must be it_, and he slowly walks inside, as faces come up

"Inuyasha?" A young monk said wearing a purple robe and holding a sacred stick, "You said you wouldn't come until Kagome came back? Where is she?"

"You actually came to her?" I girl demon slayer said

"Are you an idiot I don't know where she is"

"Then leave" the monk said

"I wasn't finished, I don't know where she is but I smell her scent"

"KAGOME!!! SHE CAME BACK??" a young fox questioned

"I don't know if it's someone else that smells like her, but it's a start"

"Then we shall travel together once more Inuyasha, you haven't forgotten my name have you?"

"No idiot, Miroku you think so low of me"

"I have every right to"

Then Miroku, Sango, Shippo, kirara, and Inuyasha, all left the cabin to go to find Kagome.

Kagome's POV

_I have to go find him. _

"If I were Inuyasha were would I be…" she mumbled to herself

"INUYASHA? That's my new friend!" a little mortal girl said. "But he's mean I asked him what his name was and he told me, and then left…"

"Sorry, but what's wrong with that?"

"He doesn't even know my name, I mean, the only reason why I talked to him was-

"Um, I'm just gonna get going, but to make you feel better you can tell me your name"

"Rin"

Kagome left the girl to go find Inuyasha.

"I hope no one is fussing at home, especially-

"kagome" Inuyasha said softly as the mortal girl turned around.

Narrator's point of view

His eyes light up, as he sees her again for the first time in 2 years. Her old puffy hair has gotten straight and silky. Her huge innocent eyes matured and turned beautiful. Her clothes has just gotten stranger; she wearing pants that only go half way down, with many shirts on, layering each other. But the one thing he noticed the most was her eyes had black around it and her eyelashes were longer. It was strange for a man to notice, but he did.

"Hi…Inuyasha, don't talk, I just came her to give you the fragment and hope your relationship with Kikkyou went well, um no, is well."

"Kagome… I'm still shocked, why now?"

"I really have to hurry; so many people will be worried for me."

"You have to leave, now with the fragment, Naraku is still alive, and is looking for the jewel every second, but please…let me go with you."

"Oh heeeeellllll no."

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"You have to wear your hat at all times and dye and cut your hair, and get new clothes, if you even want me to consider you comin-

"Deal"

"You really wanna go don't ya…fine"

Kagome's point of view

He won't understand, no matter how much I try to explainto him. Only a few more

steps till we reach the well, oh no, no, not yet. He looks kinda sad, this is the least I can do, but I have to make sure no one sees. Time to jump.

"Eep"

"Why are you so scared of jumping in?"

"I haven't done this for a while, and I am still mad at you for what you did so don't try to even come close to me! It's not everyday I get rejected."

"…"

They jump down the well, and saw the stars that were shinning. As they were falling Inuyasha's arm was placed around her, since he saw he eyes squinting and her curling in a ball. They reach the bottom, where Inuyasha hears tons of noise. People talking, many of them.

"Shit, there here" Kagome say sin a whisper. "Inuyasha you have to crawl through the back as I go through the front run to my house and lock all the doors, and close all the windows. And wait; do I look good, no black smudge on my face?"

"Um… sure nothing at all."

"Now go!" Kagome walks through the doors when a bunch of people with cameras take pictures. She reaches in her bag to get sunglasses.

"Kagome where have you been for that day"

"We are here live a the Higurashi shrine where Kagome was spotted, she was missing for a day"

"Kagome, did you run away with a boy?"

"Kagome, is it true you went to Japan for a visit to your parents, where you never showed up?"

"Did you leave to get a tattoo?"

"People, please if I could tell my story later, please" Kagome said with a nervosa face.

Inuyasha's pov

Ok I have to sneak to the house, no big deal. Oh my Buddha, why are all these people here? Just run Inuyasha. Almost there, and SCORE! I made it, now, um…LOCK THE DOOR! Ok that's done, close the windows, (five minutes later) that's done, now just wait.

Narrators POV

"I went to see my mother, and grandfather, that is correct, but I got lost on the way, so I stayed by this shrine, since I had only 5 bucks with me, and lost my credit card" she said while dropping in the shrine. "So please I will go see my family now, buh-bye" She says while knocking on the door. "it's Kagome" she said in a whisper

Inuyasha's ears tweaked as hearing a sudden noise. He opens he door, as she rushes in.

"Who were those people, you sure have a lot of friends"

"Friends, no, those are paparazzi, there people who follow me around, when I am trying to go places."

"Why are they following you?"

"Because, I am…famous, so people want to know about me"

"Famous, as in you did something spectacular?"

"No, I am a singer and actress"

"Then how are you famous, if you sing, the whole world can't hear you"

"Actually, the whole world can, listen in the future people can be heard on these things called CDs, but in order to be on these things, you have to be good at singing, and you try out, but one in a million people get a CD record, but I am that one. So people in the world listen to my songs, and people want to know about me. You don't need to know about acting, to long to explain"

"You lost me"

"I can sing, the world likes it, and I am famous, good enough?"

"ohhhhhhhhh, so when your famous your mean?"

" Listen, if I get caught doing anything, like hanging with a guy in red cloak, and golden eyes, silver hair and dog ears, people will think I am I'm insane. So you have to change your look."


	2. make over

"Um…what?"

"Just come here, I have to cut your hair"

"What's all the ruckus?" Kagome's mom asked "Kagome, and…Inuyasha?"

"Hi mom, I'm gonna crash here tonight, pleeeeeeease, and thanks, and do you have hair dye?"

"Whoa one sec, your going to stay here in your old room, Inuyasha and you will have separate beds, I don't want to hear any noises in the beds, which you are not allowed to put together."

Kagome turned bright red, and gave an angry stare at her mom, and ran in her room pulling Inuyasha with her.

"OK, first I am gonna do your hair, just a trim"

"Ok"

The scissors in her hands were at the ends of his hair when very fast she brought it to the top and cut.

"ahh! What did you do? Where did you cut, it feels so light"

"Just an inch"

She starts to layer his hair, until it was where his ears were and looked nice

"Finished, and wait, I got the dye, but first… Inuyasha come with me for a second."

"Huh, ok"

She drags him to the bathroom and pulls him to the tub.

"Is that thing my reflection? You're joking right, you made my hair so short! OMG I AM REALLY MAD, YOU SAID IT WAS A TRIM!!!

"Take of your shirt"

"Wha?" Inuyasha's eyes turned big and his impression shocked

"You don't want it to get wet, do you?"

".e-…no" He take of his shirt while she gets the shampoo

"now put your head in the sink" he did as she commanded. She washed his hair with sunsilk, and it was silky and smooth. She took the dye and scrubbed it in his hair.

"Now keep it in for about 10 minutes"

"OK"

(15 minutes later after she took the dye out)

"Perfect! Now I have to get you clothes"

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Get Inuyasha, some nice clothes, about 10 outfits!"

"NO, I have soccer practice!"

"One hundred"

"To low"

"Make that two"

"Still to-"

"Two thousand"

"Sold, for two thousand"

She takes out her money and hands it to him

"There, now get him stuff from Abercrombie and Fitch, they don't have to be on sale, here is another two thousand for his clothes, make them good"

"You just wasted 4,000 dollars!"

"Inuyasha, when people buy those CDs, they give the money to me, so if a lot of people buy it I get money, so 4,000, is like 50 dollars to me"

"So what you're saying is, you're rich?"

"Well, yeah"

"...THAT'S AWSOME!!

"Please don't say that I feel like your using me, and what do you want your new name to be, and I am gonna make your fake birth certificate and social security number"

"I like my name how it is, and I am not using you, I just think that's really nice"

"You have to have a new name, Inuyasha, it means dog demon, your name can be, um Haku, kk"

"…ok?"

"When people ask you what your name is you answer?"

"Inuyass-Haku"

"Incorrect, its Haku"

"I'm back, with the clothes you wanted Kagome, all from A&F"

"Inuyasha, change"

"Did anyone tell you that you get bossier by the minute?"

"Yes, my mother, now change!"

"Ok, ok I'm done can we go now?"

Kagome's eyes widened, to see the new Inuyasha. His silky short hair, and hazel eyes since he got contacts, with his clothes from A&F, he looked…perfect.


	3. bright lights

"Inuyasha, see this thing in my hand?" she said while holding a so called floppy book with tons of people on the cover, and many pictures. "This is called a magazine. People make up stories and some might be about you, since you are hanging out with me. Don't be shocked when you see yourself on a cover off this, so did you get all of that?"

"Kinda…"

"If anybody says anything about an about you don't know is out her n the world, just say ask Kagome, or something that matches the question."

"Ok…"

"Now let's go, don't be surprised if bright lights come."

They open the doors as tons of flashes come on them. Inuyasha's eyes twitch, for the first five times, but then gets used to it, and no matter hw much he wanted to go in front of her and go iron revere soul stealer, to protect her, he just walked along, while people where asking so many questions.

"Kagome, when are you going to make a new album?"

"As soon as you people stop asking, not literally" she said

"Who is this man with you, friend boy friend, your friends friend, etcetera?"

"This is Haku, my friend"

"How long have you known each other?"

"How come he comes right after you disappeared?"

"He didn't just come, he was there before, it just people didn't really care back then, and this is our first time seeing each other since he moved to America."

"Huh?" Inuyasha said thinking of the word America, what could it mean, is it a person place or thing? Who? What? Where? When? Why? AHHHHHH, his faced looked confused, bad thing, people are watching don't forget!

"So Haku, where in America do you live?"

No answer

"Haku?"

No answer

Kagome shoved Inuyasha so he would notice he is the one being called.

"U-u-m yeah, I lived in aberica"

"Yeah they no you lived in _America _in-HAKU but they want to know that you lived in New Jersey"

"Um yeah, I lived in the New Jersey, yeah the one next to jersey, you know the old one."

"Inu-HAKU is such a joker, that's our, H-Haku"

"So is his nick name Inu-Haku?"

"Um, actually, when he was younger for Halloween once he was a dog demon, so his real nickname is Inuyasha" 

Silence

"Interesting, um Inuyasha, is this what all your close friends call you?"

"Ask Kagome"

"U-u-um, Inuyasha is shy that's it, not used to the lights."

"Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha"

"Haku!"

People started blurting out his name, knowing shy people get nervous, and when they get nervous they say things there not supposed too.

"Listen, people, and ask Kagome, not me, she's the star, not me, so get into her life, not mine!"

"You are part of her life"

"PART, not all"

"You don't look very shy to me"

"Well I'm not when people get on my nerves"

"Inuyasha, we have to go, I am gonna be late to my concert!"

"Concer-?"

"Just let's go!"


End file.
